


Toast

by kaige68



Series: Weekend challenge rewards [5]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 15:55:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1108722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny dreams of Toast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toast

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gin347](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Gin347).



> Written for [](http://gin347.livejournal.com/profile)[**gin347**](http://gin347.livejournal.com/) as a [](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/)**1_million_words** Weekend Challenge reward. The prompt was:  
>  #71 Ultimate comics The Ultimates by Jonathan Hickman, Illustrated by Esad Ribic.  
> Last line - _Sweet dreams._  
>  (This is not beta read)

“Mmmmm. Tooooast. Yessssssssssssss”

Steve had found out early enough into them being _them_ that Danny occasionally mumbled in his sleep. Not when he had bad dreams, which was when Steve talked in his sleep. No, Danny talked when he was enjoying something in his dream. And they were usually the dreams that he remembered in the morning.

Steve didn’t always wake up enough to register what Danny’s words were. Sometimes he just woke enough to know there were words, and he’d ask Danny in the morning.

He wasn’t sure he wanted to ask about Danny making orgasmic noises about his favorite hacker.

*~*~*

Danny was sitting at the kitchen table in his underwear, blinking unseeing eyes at his coffee, when Steve walked in the next morning. Steve watched him take a sip, then focus and mutter something that could have been _Morning_.

“You had a hell of a dream last night, babe.” Steve poured himself a coffee. “You were making noises I’ve only ever heard come out of you’ve got your hands fisted in my hair.”

Danny chuckled, dirtily. “Yeah,” he said, still more asleep than awake. “Sweet dream. Good dream. So good.”

“You wanna… you wanna tell me about it.”

Danny’s head tilted to the side as he eyed Steve and his blatantly strange behavior. “So good.” Danny took in more coffee. “Kept coming and coming. Each time it was better than before. It was fantastic. I wanna try to live that some day. I think it was here.” Danny tapped the kitchen table with his finger.

And Steve was a little horrified that Danny was having _sweet dreams_ about fucking Toast in his kitchen. Steve cleared his throat. “You said something about … Toast?”

“Yeah, so damn good. It had butter _and_ grape jelly. It was my Nonna’s bread too. The eggs were perfect and fluffy and just a little bit of cheese. And there was bacon.” Danny sipped the coffee again and made another pornographic noise at the dream’s memory.

“You were dreaming about breakfast?”

“MMMMmmmmmm. So good.”


End file.
